Code Geass: Black Warlock
by Fateion
Summary: When Britannia attacked Japan, Lelouch and Nunnaly immediately gone to hiding without anyone help. However, someone found them...this is the turning point that will change their destiny and the fate of the world...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass

**-Pendragon-** Place

**(Sometimes later)** Time Skip/flashback

"_JARVIS_" Non human

* * *

><p>Code Geass: Black Warlock<p>

Chapter 1 : Stark Industry

Tokyo settlement, the central of Britannia rule in Area 11. Around the settlement there are tower surrounded it, but only one tower have a different color. This tower painted black and many called it as the black tower, owned by Stark Industry, the world most successful weapon dealer company.

The Stark Industry is founded by Britannia noble, Howard Stark, and immediately become the leading industry in weaponry back in his day. When Howard led the company, he only supplied weaponry to Britannia making him become the most influence man in Britannia. However, that ended when Howard died and Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark or Tony Stark for short, took over the company and started to supply for the EU/Euro Universe and Chinese Federation.

The Emperor was enrage by this and made Tony choose, losing his title or stop supplying Euro Universe and Chinese Federation. Tony chooses the latter and lost his title, but manages to take Stark Industry to a new high. Even so, that`s not last long as knightmare frames replaced tanks, jet fighter, and other military fighter vehicle and dominated, the weapon market. Furthermore, the emperor gave a bill to ban every personal company to develop or producing knightmare frames. This almost made Stark Industry go to bankruptcy, but Tony's quick thinking save the company by using the Sakuradite.

Sakuradite is a new type of power source for many things mainly knightmare frame. It`s just a pure luck the small island that he purchased in Japan for his private resort actually had a small stock of Sakuradite, but enough to save the company. Although later he cursed that, the island he dreamed to become his heaven now become a mining place for Sakuradite.

After Britannia invaded and conquered Japan, and changed its name to Area 11, Tony moved Stark Industry headquarters to there. Immediately, he started to make Area 11 as Stark Industry strong hold and controlling twenty percent of Sakuradite in Area 11. With that he started to develop new weapons, armored vehicle and transport for knightmare frames, making Stark Industry rise to the top once again.

However, the reign of Tony Stark wass cut short. When terrorist attacked his family, he and his wife were killed and his adopted daughter condition were unknown, leaving his only adopted son survived the attack. Many people doubting his adopted son capability when the son took over the company. They all felt that this was the end of Stark Industry, but betraying everyone's expectation, the son managed to pull it.

Making Stark Industry rise over the top and dominated forty percent of the world weaponry market with many his strategic tactic, that sometime ruthless. With that he become almost an untouchable figure by Britannia, Euro Universe and Chinese Federation because with a snap from his finger he can stop the supply of weapon and change the tide of battle. This was the only reason why the emperor begrudgingly gave him the title of Baron Stark back.

However, not many knows his true face because he always wear a mask (the same as Rau Le Creuset in Gundam Seed ), they only know his name, Lelouch Stark. Tony named him after the memory of Lelouch vi Britannia who died in Area 11, he also named his adopted daughter as Nunnaly Stark for the same reason. Because of that many people in the media started to try and unveil the mystery surrounding Lelouch, for there are almost no record about him prior adopted by Tony, many think that the reason he had no records because Lelouch is not his former name, the same as his sister. Only the fact that he is Britannian and known by other people. In the end, the media started to call him as "The Black Warlock".

* * *

><p><strong>-Pendragon-<strong>

**-Great hall-**

Now in Pendragon there is a party celebrating the birthday of Carine le Britannia the fifth princess and Viceroy of Britannia from Indonesia; making Indonesia become the new Area 17. Many people were invited; from nobles to knights and influence men in Britannia. The great hall in Pendragon Palace is now being used to house the party. After a few words from the Emperor, the party started but as soon as it did, the Emperor left the great hall, leaving Schneizel to supervise the party.

Schneizel was just walking around greeting the nobles and others and then he saw Carine sulking in her chair.

"Carine, you should smile more. After all this is your party," Schneizel said kindly as he looks at Carine, who was not acting like herself.

"Schneizel" Carine called as he looks at him, "Is he really coming?" her tone is sad.

That made Schneizel to think for a moment who Carine refering to, "Oh, you mean Baron Stark"

Immediately a red blush appears in Carine's face before she turns around trying to hide it. Schneizel just chuckled at her sister's reaction, it`s not a great secret that Baron Stark, Lelouch Stark is one of the most desired bachelor's in Britannia beside himself of course.

Schneizel had met the man for a few times and cannot help to respect and like the man. He found a perfect rival in Baron Stark, for chess. If he did not know better, he can say that Baron Stark is actually his deceased brother Lelouch but that cannot be because Lelouch is already dead with Nunnaly. After the invasion to Japan, they searched for their missing siblings in Kururugi residence and beneath the ruins; they found two burned children corpse beyond recognition, so it`s impossible to identify but they can identify the gender a boy and girl and age. Both the same age as Lelouch and Nunnaly, furthermore they found Britannia royal family emblem near them. Therefore, based on evident, they made the conclusion that the corpses were Lelouch and Nunnaly.

"He should come, after all Clovis say that he would come" Schneizel reassured Carine, after all Baron Stark is famous for not liking the crowd.

"Are you sure?" Carine asked Schneizel hopefully, he just smile at her.

After the death of Tony Stark, Lelouch Stark had taken over the company and brought it to the top and made his father, the emperor begrudgingly give back the noble status and title back. In addition, the first time he and the royal family met Lelouch Stark, who latter become Baron Stark.

**(Flashback)**

The Royal family and nobles were now gathered in the great hall by the emperor. At first, they had no clue what is happening for the Emperor to do this, because the last time this happened was when the emperor denounce prince Lelouch.

"Presenting Lelouch Stark from Stark Industry" The guard, announced as they start whispering around.

Looking back at the entrance, there was a teenager entering wearing a black suit with a mask on his face. Many were shocked of how young the Stark successor really is, after all they thought he was much older with all the kind of things that he had done.

"Your Majesty" Lelouch kneeled in front of the emperor and throne, many start wandering what will happened.

"Rise" The Emperor commanded as Lelouch stand looking at the Emperor and the royal family.

"Do you know why I summon you here?" The emperor asked, his voice echoed at the silent hall.

"I`m not sure Your Majesty" Lelouch answered making the emperor frown before looking at Schneizel who nod at the emperor.

"The reason why the emperor summoned you is regarding the reason you barely supplying us with weapons and started to supply more to Euro Universe and Chinese Federation" Schneizel explained, the people in the great hall was gasping at this revelation. They have heard that the lack of progress of invasion but did not know the reason.

"This act can be treated as treason to Britannia" Schneizel finished; people are holding the breath, thinking if history will repeat itself.

"Your Highness, Your Majesty" Lelouch addressed both Emperor and Schneizel, "Why do you think that an act of treason?"

"Then, what do you call this" Schneizel asked looking at the lack of reaction from Lelouch.

"This is just business" Lelouch answered making them speechless, "Euro Universe and Chinese Federation has given us a lot better dealings than Britannia, so we act based on our best interest"

Silent, total silents, even Schneizel too was lost of words at Lelouch answer.

"Are you have no shame? You are Britannia noble and yet you do that!" One of the noble yelled.

Lelouch just turn and face the noble, "I have no obligation for that, after all I am not a noble"

That silenced the enraged noble, realizing that he was the 'adopted' son of Tony Stark making him only a civilian Britannia.

"Bu..but Britannia is your country…." The noble trying to argue back.

"So?, my adopted father was also a Britannian but he sold weapons to Euro Universe and Chinese Federation too and I don't remember him facing this problem before". The noble just shut up his mouth, having no come back at that. It`s true that Tony supplied weapons to Britannia, Euro Universe and Chinese Federation but he never favored one, taking a neutral stance.

"Perhaps you can tell us the reason why you do this?" Schneizel said trying to find an edge in this discussion.

"It`s simple, Britannia had not made an official contract with us at Stark Industry" Lelouch answered, drawing confusion from all.

"What do you mean by that?" Schneizel asked what in everyone mind.

"There is never an official contract that state us how many we should supply Britannia" Lelouch revealed, making Schneizel widen his eyes a little.

"Britannia took us for granted. That is the reason why my late adopted father decided to supplied Euro Universe and Chinese Federation. "

Schneizel looked at Lelouch in understanding, because Stark is a noble family, they expect the family to always to supply weapons to Britannia and not brothering to make an official contract. Tony Stark saw this fault so he decided to supply others, because eventually the company will fall because they too depend on Britannia. However, the only reason Tony still supplied Britannia is because the obligation as a noble, but that changed when the emperor stripped them of that title. Even so, Tony still had a sense of obligation, so he still supplied Britannia but the same cannot be said for his adopted son.

Looking at the emperor, Schneizel can see he too came in the same conclusion as his. The decision to striped Stark's noble title was a wrong one. Schneizel couldn't help to frown at the late prime minister of Britannia because he was the one who suggest to do it. Fortunately, he already died so he won't face the Emperor's wrath.

"Like I said before Your Majesty, Your Highness. This is just business, no hard feelings because we have no obligation anymore". Lelouch statement solidified Schneizel's fear.

'Now, it will be a dedicated matter' Schneizel thought as he looking back from Lelouch to emperor, 'Father will never admit he took a wrong decision but at the same time to make an official contract will be difficult. The only way we can gain leveraged at this is by doing that but I doubt father will do it.'

"Then I will make you remember that you still have obligation to Britannia" The Emperor said suddenly making Schneizel surprised, 'Father, couldn't be…'

"By the power that I have, I, Charles zi Britannia the 98th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire will give you back the title and noble status" The emperor announced making everyone shocked, after all the emperor never give back what he takes.

Schneizel just looked at his father as if he had grown another head.

"Thank you, Your Majesty but I think that's not enough." Lelouch said, making everyone to have a flashback of a certain prince who demanded something from the emperor.

"Are you trying to demand something from me?" The Emperor asked Lelouch dangerously his tone is low.

"Not demand, Your Majesty just making a deal" Lelouch answered smoothly, many people think he was a fool for doing that but Schneizel's respect for Lelouch was going up for it`s rare for someone to do that to his father, the emperor.

"I just want certain leverage for something" This made the emperor frown.

"I think we should agree with it, Your Majesty" Schneizel said suddenly shocking everyone, "However, we will discussed the detail later and I hope you don't mind if I the one who do it, Your Majesty"

"Fine" The emperor said begrudgingly.

"Thank you, Your Majesty" Lelouch smirk at the Emperor.

**(End Flashback)**

After that, Schneizel started to meet with Lelouch and discussed the contract, and other else. During this time, Schneizel decide to make their meeting in Pendragon. Which made Lelouch meet the royal family and knight of the round.

At first, the royal family and knight of the round seem too skeptical about this because his name brings a certain memory and the event from meeting the Emperor. To his surprise, Lelouch adapt quickly with the royal family and rounds knight although there are the one who like him or neutral or dislike him.

For knight of the rounds,

Bismarck Waldstein is unknown because they only met once.

Gino Weinberg proclaims Lelouch as his best friend although the same cannot be said for Lelouch.

Dorothea Ernst doesn't trust Lelouch and still wary about him.

Anya Alstreim, well Schneizel doesn't know what to think with that stoic face she had.

Nonette Enneagram, she always friendly with everyone, but she annoyed Lelouch greatly.

Luciano Bradley, surprisingly become the first of the rounds who like Lelouch, maybe because the weapon he give to Luciano.

Monica Kruszewski, she remains civil to Lelouch but sometime Schneizel can see her stealing glances at Lelouch.

For the royal family,

Clovis is already Lelouch friend, not surprising when they are in the same area.

Odysseus quickly like Lelouch for what reason he doesn't know.

Guinevere also like Lelouch if the entire expensive and rare gift that he gives to her is any indication.

Carine idolized Lelouch because he makes weapons and she like weapons.

Cornelia is neutral.

Euphemia, to Schneizel's shock hated him or maybe dislike Lelouch. Although Schneizel can guess the reason, it`s because Euphemia is someone who loves peace and hate war. The complete opposite from Lelouch who wish for war and hate peace because what his company does.

Well, it cannot be helped for Euphemia and Lelouch situation. In addition, there are still a few royal family and knight of the rounds that Lelouch haven't met because they are not in Pendragon for the present time.

Suddenly Schneizel realized that the hall started to grow quiet. Looking at the entrance he found his answer, there is Baron Stark, Lelouch wearing his trademark mask (Lelouch wearing his black version of emperor clothes minus hat and rob). Schneizel also can see a few of nobles' daughters staring at him dreamily as Lelouch walk to them.

Beside him, Schneizel can see Carine smiling brightly at Lelouch.

"Happy Birthday, princess Carine" Lelouch said when stand before her and kiss her hand.

"Lelouch you came" Carine said as she hug Lelouch, making Schneizel chuckled.

"Of course and how are you prince Schneizel? I heard the negotiation with EU is now proceeding smoothly." Lelouch said as he pet Carine head and look at Schneizel.

"Fine, just missing a good challenge and yes, the Central Hemicycle is making it difficult" Schneizel sighed, Central Hemicycle, the council and governing body of EU, just thinking about it making his head hurt from the headache.

"I see, if you want I can help you," Lelouch offered, once again making Schneizel remember how big Lelouch influence.

"No, but thanks, nothing that I couldn't handle" Schneizel smiled at Lelouch who smirk at him.

"Nothing impossible for the white paladin" Lelouch said in humor making Schneizel resist to groan. White paladin, that's what people call him now a days instead the white prince. The reason for this because Lelouch, people called him the black warlock and when the news about their rivalry gone out, people starting to called him white paladin.

"The same with you black warlock," Schneizel said making the two of them share a smile.

"Hey, don't talk about politics! This is my birthday!" Carine sounded displeased and pouted at them.

"Hahaha, sorry Carine" Schneizel said he look at Carine who putting right now before looking back at Lelouch "By the way, Cornelia said thanks for your sandspinners"

Lelouch just nod, the war with Middle Eastern Federation just gone a lot easier with Lelouch's sandspinners. Knightmare landspinners that Britannia had right now were not suitable for dessert, making the war dragged but with Lelouch sandspinner, it changed.

"Ne, Lelouch where is my present?" Carine asked looking at Lelouch who doesn't bring anything, "Or perhaps I can see your face now?"

That gain Schneizel attention, for Lelouch face is a great mystery. He has not see Lelouch face at all, in fact no one has see it.

"I`m sorry but like I said before princess my eyes injured and cannot see directly anymore so I use the mask" Lelouch explained, that was not a great secret in fact that is Lelouch excuse. He survived the attack that killed his adopted father and mother and her sisters fate was still unknown but making his eyes severely injured.

"But, you can remove it if you close your eyes" Carine pleaded and Schneizel realize the gathering crowd, no doubt to see Lelouch face if he removed it.

Slowly, Lelouch bring his hand to his mask making people hold their breath.

However, Schneizel knew better to not hope because Lelouch was just playing with them. Schneizel prediction came true when Lelouch suddenly changed his hand direction to his pocket suddenly making several people disappointed.

"How about I give you this?" Lelouch asked at the crestfallen Carine.

"Huh?" Carine just stare at Lelouch who grab her hand and put something in it.

Looking at her hand, Carine see a data disk.

"This the new simulator program for Knightmare battle" At this Carine beamed making Lelouch chuckled.

"Thank you Lelouch!" Carine said before running away, no doubt going to the simulator room for knight of the round trying the new simulation.

"You have finished the seventh generation knightmare simulation?" Schneizel asked clearly amused for Lelouch to make simulation for seventh generation knightmare. When the actual is still under development.

"Yes, I just hope the real seventh generation will do more than what I had been simulated"

"True" Schneizel chuckled.

"My prince, Baron Stark" Someone called both Lelouch and Schneizel.

"Ah Kanon, what's the matter" Schneizel asked looking at Kanon Maldini, Schneizel assistant.

"There is something important that need your assistance." Kanon answer making Schneizel frown, this could not be good.

"Tell me what is it Kanon?" Schneizel asked, Kanon just look at Lelouch unsure but Schneizel nod his head.

Taking it as the signal Kanon answer, "Ten rings"

Schneizel just froze and looking at Kanon seriously.

"I see, then excuse us Lelouch" Schneizel said as he excuse himself and Kanon completely missing the dark smile in Lelouch face.

* * *

><p>Lelouch just stared at the retreated figure of Schneizel and Kanon as he let a smile rise in his face.<p>

Looking around Lelouch resist himself from scowling and keep the pleasant smile in his face around the nobles. Even when he feels disgusted at them, he cannot let himself slip right now. It took him years to finally can be this close to them again.

When Britannia invaded Japan, he and Nunnaly immediately run away from Kururugi residence to hiding. After all Lelouch hold no illusion that what Genbu Kururugi, prime minister of Japan will do to them. Leaving everything that could be link to royal family he ran. Though he feel slightly guilty for Suzaku, Genbu's son but at that time he wasn't sure to trust Suzaku. With that, they hide, until someone found them. That person wass Tony Stark and Virginia Potts or Pepper who latter become his wife.

He still remembers that day clearly.

**(Flashback)**

Lelouch was sweating as he shielded Nunnaly behind him from the two people in front of him. They had been hiding in a small warehouse that belonged to Stark Industry. The warehouse looked abandoned and belong to a Britannia company, so Lelouch decided to stay there because he doubt the Britannians will attack it. There was also food supplied, so they can last there waiting for the situation to calm down. However, after three days, Lelouch's luck ran out when someone decided to check the warehouse.

"Well, I just wanted to check the warehouse before vacanted it. But look what we found here" The man said to the woman beside him.

"Tony, don't you think they look familiar?" The woman asked Tony as she looks at Lelouch and Nunnaly.

"Yes, now you said that Pepper, You are Lelouch vi Britannia aren't you?" Tony asked as he narrowed his eye making Lelouch tense.

"What? They alive" Pepper exclaim clearly surprised.

"Hohoho, people seem to think you died prince," Tony said jokingly

"What do you want?" Lelouch asked his voice is hard and cold, Nunnaly just stay silent behind him.

"What do you want kid? Do you want to go back to your father?" Lelouch face gone pale at this, if they bought back to Britannia no doubt the emperor will send them somewhere else as political hostage.

"Oh, it seems that you do not want to go back. How about you go with me? Ouch!" Tony asked as he stretch his hand before Pepper hit his head.

"What are you thinking! We should bring them back" Pepper yelled, missing a look of dread from Lelouch.

"You don't understand Pepper if we bring back them to emperor , what do you think will happen?" Tony asked rhetorically at Pepper who widen her eyes in understanding.

"No doubt send them off to somewhere else or…" Tony just let the implication unsaid.

"Now kid, do you want to come with me, I can protect you" Tony said but Lelouch just stare the man suspiciously.

"Why do that?" Lelouch asked harshly making Pepper flinch.

"Eh, will you believe if I want to piss off the emperor for stripped my noble title?" Tony said sheepishly making Lelouch stare at him ridiculously.

"Oh, come on kid. I promise that I won't give you back to your so called father" Tony sadi desperately.

"Brother…" Nunnaly spoke suddenly, "Maybe we should go with them"

Lelouch just frown at this, he cannot deny his sister wish.

"Listen to your sister kid" Tony said with a smug grin at Lelouch.

"We promise we don't hurt or harm you" Pepper said gently, making Lelouch remembered his mother.

"Okay" Reluctantly Lelouch agree.

**(End Flashback)**

Lelouch did not trust them at all. It took time when he finally opened to them. To his surprise Tony kept his promised, he didn't take them back to Britannia. Two months had passed since Tony bought them when he finally told Lelouch about himself. Tony waited for two months for Lelouch opened up and get used to him and Pepper when he told Lelouch about Stark Industry. Lelouch found himself fascinated with Tony story and about the company.

Then it comes that faithful day when all changed.

**(Flashback)**

"Lelouch" Tony called as he enter Lelouch room, "There is something I want to talk"

Lelouch just nod his head, uncomfortable at Tony serious look.

"I will marry Pepper" Tony said as he let a small smile.

"Congratulations then, I always wondering when you brave enough to propose to her" Tony just groan at the sarcastic remark from Lelouch.

"You and your mouth" Tony grumbled making Lelouch let a small smile.

"But that's not all I want to talk" Lelouch just look at Tony who took deep breath, "I want to adopt you and Nunnaly"

Lelouch just stand dumbstruck, "Wh..what?" His tone disbelieving.

"I want to adopt you and Nunnaly as my son and daughter," Tony told him once more making Lelouch suddenly feel weak in his leg.

"Are you out of your mind? You had taken a great risk hiding us if.." Lelouch blabbering around, feeling confused but stopped when he feel Tony hand on his shoulder.

"I know and Pepper agreed too" Tony look directly at his eye, "Me and Pepper think you and Nunnaly as our own daughter and son"

Lelouch completely at loss of word as he look at his savior or benefactor and soon to be father.

"But…" Lelouch start but Tony cut him, "Nunnaly has agreed"

With that Lelouch just stay silent, if her sister wish that he would do it.

"However, there is something I want to ask you" Lelouch once more look at Tony who still holding him, "I want you to give up taking revenge"

Lelouch just stare Tony before anger rise in him, "How did you know?" He hissed at Tony, "Never mind, I cannot give up, I must.."

Before Lelouch continue his rant, Tony silence him, "Listen, will your mother, Marianne want you to do that? To spend all your live to get revenge and drag your sister along with it?"

Lelouch stay silent averting his eyes from Tony glare.

"I know you wish to find your mother's murder, and I won't prevent you for that, but if you seek revenge I will prevent you" Tony swear as he make Lelouch see his eye to get the point across.

"Let me tell you, I have made Britannia think you and Nunnaly are dead. You and Nunnaly now have a fresh start but if you still seek revenge all is for nothing"

"You will endanger your Sister's life" At this Lelouch breath hitched, "You will make her and yourself killed in your quest"

"Please, forget the past. Let it go, don't let it chained you" Tony voice is soft as he pat Lelouch back, "Don't let it make you lose sight for what important for you"

"For Nunnaly sake" Tony whispered as he hugs Lelouch, He can feel Lelouch is trembling.

"You`ve done enough" and for the first time since Lelouch mother died Lelouch cried.

**(End Flashback)**

That was the first time Lelouch relieved since his mother death, feeling some weight in his shoulder lifted. Also, for the first time he and Tony truly bond and come to understanding with each other. A week after that Tony and Pepper married, Lelouch and Nunnally insisted to still use their old name. At first Pepper was against it but gave up when Tony reasoned with her that no one would think Lelouch is the prince if they gave him the same name. After a few years he started to see Tony as a father figure and Pepper a mother figure, although Pepper cannot replace their mother, Marianne but she understand that.

Lelouch also studying to become Tony successor, and to Tony delight Lelouch have the necessary skill and talent . Tony told Lelouch that the emperor is a fool for cast him away. That though make Lelouch smile for weeks. He also doesn't need to lie to himself and can be himself without worrying to be found or something. Tony had told him that he used burned corpse of Britannia children that died to replaced them and put it in the ruins of Kururugi house. With that, Lelouch can feel relaxed.

Lelouch think that this day will last forever, but fate is a cruel thing.

He remembers, no, he engraves that day in his soul, the day when he loses everything for the second time.

**(Flashback)**

"Father, I still think this is a bad idea" Lelouch protested to Tony.

"Relax Lelouch, we only visit out factory in Hokkaido" Tony said trying to calm his adopted son, "We even bought our own security guard and Britannia army will also escort us"

"Still, I don't like it. Hokkaido is one of the most unstable place in Area 11" Lelouch said desperately trying to make his adopted father see what he see.

Tony just sighed at Lelouch, "Listen kid, I know you don't like being left behind but you are sick and we cannot make it worse"

Lelouch just stay silent, originally he too will go with them but before they depart Lelouch caught cold. So he must stay behind.

"We will back before you know it" Tony said as he pet Lelouch head, making Lelouch reluctantly agree.

"Okay"

Tony just smile.

**(End Flashback)**

Unknown to Lelouch that time was the last time he will see his adopted father, mother and Nunnaly together.

Because just two day after they depart to Hokkaido Lelouch received emergency communication from Tony.

**(Flashback)**

"_Young Master Lelouch there is an emergency communication from Master Tony_" JARVIS, Tony personal Artificial Intelligent (A.I) informed Lelouch before he running down to the control room.

As he run Lelouch cannot shake the feeling of dread rising in his heart.

"FATHER!" Lelouch screamed as he enter the control room looking at the big screen that shown Tony face who bruised and has blood on it with flame in the background.

"Le..lelouch…" Tony said, his voice barely hiding the pain.

"WHAT HAPPEN? " Lelouch screamed in panic.

"I don't have much time Lelouch ukh.." Lelouch widen his eyes in shock as Tony coughed blood

"I already send you what happen in here, Nunnaly is safe but Pepper is dead" Tony said gravely as tear falling down.

Lelouch just cover his mouth, not knowing what to say.

"Lelouch promise me" Tony said his voice become weaker, but Lelouch just stand in shock

"LELOUCH!" Tony yelled snapping Lelouch.

"Promise me" Tony eyes pleading at Lelouch who just nod, "You won't seek revenge for us…."

"But father…." Lelouch said weakly

"Just promise me Lelouch" Tony said desperately as he know his time is running up.

"Yes" Lelouch said reluctantly, he will listen to his father figure last will.

"Good" Tony just smile serenely, "I also wish you to fulfill my wish Lelouch, make it come true Lelouch"

Lelouch just stare at the screen, his eyes is red and tears falling down freely.

"I proud to have you as my son Lelouch, even we doesn't have blood relationship"

"The only regret that I have that I won't be there with you anymore"

"Lelouch, I…." However before Tony can finish it a large explosion happen, engulf him making the screen go static.

"FATHER!" Lelouch yelled as he fall to the floor, crying. The sadness it too great for him to bear, it`s overwhelming. This is much worse than when his true mother die, because he was not there to witness it but now. Lelouch just stay in the floor continue to cry and cursed god.

**(End Flashback)**

Lelouch clench his hand hard trying to suppress the emotion, whenever he remember that event and what his adopted father send, it`s enough to make Lelouch lose control and going to killing sphere. Furthermore when he surrounded by all the pathetic nobles. How he wish to kill them all, but the time hasn't come.

There is still much that he must do before that.

"JARVIS, how is the hacking going?" Lelouch whispered

"_It`s going smoothly master_" JARVIS answered with the same mechanical voice.

Unknown to everyone, Lelouch's mask has another function, to record and analysis what he sees, also to communicate directly to JARVIS or anyone else he want.

The data disk he gave to Carine was in fact containing virus to pry on Britannia main computer. He can hack it but it will have risk to be detected and Britannia firewall and security is the one of the best in the world, second to his. So, why take unnecessary risk when he can do that without risk using Carine. To this day, no one has realize that yet.

"Good" Lelouch just let a small smirk graced his face.

"Well, if it isn't princess Euphemia" Lelouch said when he see a certain pink haired girl in front of him who frowning.

"Baron Stark" Euphemia said, her voice is neutral.

"My my, someones in bad mood" Lelouch teased but Euphemia just scowling at him.

"I heard from my sister" Euphemia started, "That you finally send the sand splinter to her"

"Oh, that's right. Isn't that good princess that the war with Middle Eastern Federation will soon be over" Lelouch answered making Euphemia narrow her eye.

"Something that should have been over four months ago" Euphemia accused Lelouch.

"I don't understand" He just feign a confusion but in reality Lelouch know what Euphemia talking about.

"I heard from Carine that the land splinter has finished four month ago and you holding it shipment" Euphemia told Lelouch restrained herself from yelling at Lelouch but he just looks amused at Euphemia.

"Many people had die because of that and we can avoid it if you just ship it right away" Euphemia now glaring at Lelouch her eyes barely concealing the anger that she feel.

Lelouch just keep silent, he doesn't deny or agree with Euphemia.

"Why did you do that?" Lelouch just let a small smile to Euphemia question.

"It`s just business" Lelouch answered but that seem to be the wrong answer for her.

"It`s a human life you talking, why you can act so casual about it!" Euphemia yelled, gathering audience from her little episode.

"Because I don't care" Lelouch state making Euphemia flinch at his cold voice.

"You…." Euphemia struggling to contain her anger at Lelouch, "A monster!"

People around them gasp as they heard what Euphemia said, for someone like Euphemia to said that is too much.

"Euphi, please stop" Someone suddenly said, making their attention turn to the source.

Standing there is the person Lelouch don't want to see, looking at him making him feel a mixed feeling.

"Ah, you came" Euphemia whispered only for Lelouch to heard, her voice is containing with such emotion that Lelouch recognize as adoration or maybe love.

"Well, if it isn't the new knight of seven, The kin slayer, The betrayer, The white death..."

"Kururugi Suzaku"

* * *

><p>Review<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Code Geass

A/N :

Thanks for the review and for Akuma-Heika to point about the Sakuradite and MisterSP for pointed that Tianzi is not the name of the empress but actually Jiang Lihua.

Also this is the revised chapter Beta read by stardrago

**-Pendragon-** Place

**(Sometimes later) **Time Skip/flashback

_"JARVIS"_ Non human

* * *

><p>Code Geass: Black Warlock<p>

Chapter 2 : What lies ahead

**-Pendragon-**

**-Great hall-**

"Well, if it isn't the new knight of seven, The kin slayer, The betrayer, The white death..."

"Kururugi Suzaku"

The great hall fallen into silent as their attention are solely focused on Lelouch, Suzaku and Euphemia.

"Baron Stark!" Euphemia yelled as her voice echoed in the great hall, "How can you…."

"But, isn't that's the truth?" Lelouch said as he cut off Euphemia and looked at Suzaku who gripped his hand hard.

"How could you…." Euphemia snarled, "He is a better person than you"

Lelouch just smirked at Euphemia as he found it hilarious.

"Oh, then please accept my apologize_ Sir Kururugi_ " Lelouch said with sarcasm in his voice.

"After all, you are our _Hero_ as without your help we cannot conquered Area 11 so fast" Lelouch paused and looked straight into Suzaku eyes, "Be _proud_, _Sir Kururugi_, because of that you became one of _us_ instead a _number_"

Looking at the nobles around him, Lelouch said in a loud voice "Lets applause, to our _Hero_"

Lelouch started clap which followed by other nobles until finally all the nobles in the great hall are applauded. Euphemia just looked at the other with horror, as she knew that the applause are not congratulation but more like a mocking to Suzaku as many of the noble hate Suzaku.

Suzaku just narrowed his eyes at Lelouch, as he too understands the meaning behind this applause. He not proud for what he had done but it must be done, as this is the only way to assured the safety of his people under Britannia rule. He just only needs to hold it now, until he become the knight of one and his plan with Euphemia come to fruition, the plan to change Britannia from inside.

'Just ignore it' Suzaku repeated in his head. After all, he couldn't afford to lose his self here, not after what he had gone through.

"Stop!" Euphemia yelled at the crowd of nobles who stop when Lelouch stopped, made her realized once more how much influence that Lelouch had with the nobles. If only Lelouch was in her side, then her plan to change Britannia with Suzaku will be realize sooner and a lot easier. Since this Lelouch reminded her with her deceased siblings.

Still, Lelouch next words' reminding her that Lelouch in front of her is not her deceased siblings.

"Why princess?" Lelouch asked, "It was something to be _proud_ of, isn't that right princess?"

However, before Lelouch could finish Euphemia slapped Lelouch. The nobles are gasped at what the normal sweet and loving Euphemia has done.

"You maybe have the same name as my deceased brother but you are nothing like him!" Euphemia yelled as Lelouch nursed his left cheek, "You are a monster, a demon!"

The nobles around them gasped at what Euphemia just said. After all is not wise to make an enemy with Baron Stark, not with all the influence that he had in the three super power factions on the world. Which why the lower and upper ranked nobles always tried to pleased Baron Stark even though his ranking only a Baron, not to mention that Baron Stark is richer than they are as he currently is the number one of the richest people in the world.

"Oh really?" Lelouch asked as his right hand is on his left cheek, "If I am a demon then what should the one that had betrayed his country…people…and murdered the prime minister that also his own father be called? "

Lelouch saw that Suzaku flinched and Euphemia took a step back from his words. After all, they are not expecting Lelouch to say it blatantly.

"You doesn't know what he feel!" Euphemia said as she defended Suzaku.

"Then thank God I don't know what he feel" Lelouch said cruelly, "As I don't know the feeling of the one who murdered his own father and condemned his country with its people"

'Well, not now perhaps, but maybe in the future' Lelouch silently added, although he doesn't seen Charles as his own father but Tony.

The nobles around them started to whisper each other. After all, that information is not a secret and many people know about it but not many have the guts to speak it like Lelouch.

"Just what it feel like Sir Kururugi?" Lelouch asked, as he knows that he hit the sore spot.

They maybe best friend in the past but not anymore, not after the information he found. He still remembered the information that he got from Britannia archive as it documented how Suzaku accepted to Britannia.

At that time, there are squads of Britannia army who targeting the prime minister office to assassin Genbu. However, when they arrived, the squad found Suzaku who just kill his father and proceed to took him to Britannia Base.

Suzaku was in luck as Schneizel is the commanding officer. Lelouch doesn't know what exactly happened but a deal has been made as in return for a position in Britannia Suzaku will gave them the information about Lelouch and Nunnaly. However, knowing Schneizel and Suzaku personality, Lelouch could guess what happened. That's why the Britannia know the exact place to search them. It's all thanks to Tony quick thinking that they could avoided being tracked by Britannia and declared died.

Still, Lelouch couldn't forgive Suzaku for betraying him and Nunnaly.

Whatever the reason….

'I won't forgive nor forget' Lelouch thought as he looking at Suzaku.

"How coul…." Euphemia yelled angrily at Lelouch.

"Euphi…" Suzaku cut off her, "Its enough"

"But…" Euphemia said stubbornly but when she saw Suzaku face, she wisely stop.

Suzaku smiled at her before turned to Lelouch, "Baron stark, I`m sorry for Euphemia outburst"

With that, Suzaku bowed at him and took Euphemia left with him.

"And there they go, just how have Princess Euphemia has fallen to be ordered by number" Lelouch said to the nobles around him who laughed.

"That's a good one Baron Stark" one of the noble praise him.

"Yes, I just couldn't see what princess Euphemia was in him" Other added.

"After all he is a _number_"

And so on as they discussed about Suzaku and Euphemia but Lelouch paid no mind to this. Suzaku maybe deserve this, however does Euphemia also deserve this?

Lelouch just shook his head, Euphemia has picked the opposing side from him and she has become an obstacle. He won't show mercy to his enemy, still deep inside his heart Lelouch know that is not the true reason as he knew what Euphemia planning. The path Euphemia chose is a difficult path. He just could only hope that Euphemia will become much stronger to realize her dream. If she crumbles because of this, Euphemia should give up on her ideals. It does not matter if Euphemia hate or despise him, it for her own sake, to survive in this twisted world.

Someone may say that he is cruel to Euphemia but someone needs to play the villain role and its better him than anyone else as he doubt anyone else will show mercy to her. If he anyone else, like the emperor, without doubt the result will not pretty as the emperor will shatter and crush Euphemia dream. Therefore, he took that role, as it will better for Euphemia dream to be crush by him than anyone else.

'To change Britannia from inside….' Lelouch snorted what a childish plan as Britannia already rotten to the core.

'Still it was better from what Schneizel was planning' Lelouch though as he really cannot let Schneizel plan to success. If he must choose between Schneizel and Euphemia plan, he will choose Euphemia but in the end, their plan without doubt will become a hindrance for his so he must destroy both of their plans because….

"_Master it's time for you to go back as you have another appointment tomorrow_" JARVIS told Lelouch who already walking away from the party.

"I know JARVIS, I will return now" Lelouch whispered as he passed the main entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>-Outside The Great Hall-<strong>

"Why you stopped me?" Euphemia asked angrily to Suzaku, "They, particularly _him_ doesn't have the right to judge you!"

Suzaku sighed; sometimes Euphemia could be stubborn.

"Euphi, listen to me" Suzaku said as he took her hand, "We have no time to deal with them"

"But!"

"Euphi, no matter what other view me as it doesn't matter as long as you knew the real me" Suzaku reassured Euphemia as he really doesn't care what people thought of him as it for the greater good and for Euphemia because only her that have the same dream as him.

"Still, I just cannot stand and see them to do that to you" Euphemia told Suzaku as she know how hurt Suzaku inside. In addition, because she couldn't see her deceased siblings, Lelouch friend to be humiliated by the one who is named the same as her deceased siblings. After all, Suzaku is the last link that she has with Lelouch and she doesn't want to lose it.

"It doesn't matter Euphi" Suzaku told Euphemia softly, "Lelouch, will done the same thing as what I had done"

Suzaku know this is a low blow but it's the only way to make Euphemia calm down.

"I know that!" Euphemia yelled, "It's just hurt to see…"

Suzaku hugged Euphemia, as he understood what Euphemia wanted to say. It also hurt for him too to see someone with his best friend name and look like saying things like that.

There is a resemblance between Baron Stark and Lelouch but he knew that they aren't the same person as they found Lelouch and Nunnaly bodies under his house ruins. His friend already gone forever. To this time, he is still haunted by nightmare about Lelouch and Nunnaly. If only he accepted Prince Schneizel offer as soon as the prince gave it, this kind of things couldn't be happened and Lelouch with Nunnaly will be here with them now. The only thing that he could do now is to realize Lelouch and Nunnaly dream for a better world and change Britannia. In addition, to protect Euphemia as she the one could make it happen.

Euphemia, she is his final link to Lelouch and chance to redeem himself.

"It's for a gentle world…." Suzaku whispered at Euphemia.

"For a gentle world…." Euphemia repeated.

* * *

><p><strong>-Schneizel Room-<strong>

"I see…" Schneizel said tiredly as he read at Kanon reports about Ten Rings.

Ten Rings….

They first appeared five years ago, at the end 2013 a. a week after Chinese Federation declare war to Euro Universe. At first, many think them as no name mercenary who grouped together under the name of Ten Rings. Just like the name, Ten Rings only have ten members with each of them wear some kind of armor that protect all of their body (http:/ images. wikia .com/codegeass/images/8/88/Knight_of_the_Rounds_-_Nightmare_of_) and in their chest there is a blue orb that always glowed (The same one in Ironman Mark III). The first impression that Schneizel got is this mercenary group is trying to copy the appearance of a knight in the middle age and love attention because their weird outfit. This kind of mercenary group will destroyed before long that's what in everyone who saw them have in their mind.

However, they are gravely wrong as they battled one battle to another; they never lost or lose any of its members. Their skill when piloting knightmare frame is so unreal. The pilot who fought them all said the same thing, that it likes fighting someone from the rounds. It was very disturbing news as the Ten Rings only uses the fifth-generation Gloucester, that without doubt they got from the black market, which they painted black. What will happen if they use the same customized knightmare frame that the knight of round uses? It will be horrible.

Still at that time, Britannia doesn't paid any attention to the Ten Rings. Even after the cease agreement between Chinese Federation and Euro Universe, Britannia still doesn't paid any attention to the Ten Rings.

The Ten Rings only got Britannia attention when the Euro Universe hired them to fought Britannia. It was the first time that Britannia received a heavy blow to their force in their war against Euro Universe. Their other battle record also impressive, very impressive.

"Truly, they are a force to be reckon, don't you agree Kanon?" Schneizel asked his right hand man, sometimes he cannot help to think what will happen if Britannia hired Ten Rings first before EU.

"Yes" Kanon nodded agreeing with his prince.

"Still this doesn't good for us…."Schneizel trailed off as he still remembered the negotiation to cease fire with EU. He could accomplish one of his goals from the negotiation as he succeeds getting EU to sign the cease of hire agreement; he failed to get Ten Rings under Britannia command specifically his command.

Just after EU and Britannia signed the cease of fire agreement, Ten Rings suddenly disappear with nowhere to be found.

Also about the mystery surrounding the Ten Rings, there is so much mystery like what is the identity of the ten people in the Ten Rings? Schneizel sure that someone with a skill like the rounds couldn't just pooped up out of nowhere. Still there are no information, he even check the Britannia army database for pilot that gone MIA or deserted but none of them possessed the round skill level. Then the anomaly of their Knightmare frame, Gloucester. Its operating time is exceeding the normal operating time that the usual Gloucester had.

"Ten Rings, they are a wild card…." Schneizel muttered, he really doesn't like a wild card they too unpredictable as they could ruin his plan.

"Continue your investigation Kanon" Schneizel ordered, "We cannot afford a loose end now"

"Yes, Your Highness" Kanon saluted to Schneizel before exiting the room.

Schneizel put the reports on the table as he sat on the chair. His mind wondered as he slowly closed his eyes. His plan has gone smoothly, he knows that the emperor knows about it but doesn't really care about his plan and neither Euphemia plan.

Though, he somewhat agree with what Euphemia planning, he just could not help that Euphemia plan is too naïve. Therefore, it up to him to do it as Euphemia plan is without doubt will be fail even with Suzaku and other few nobles support.

If only Lelouch, his deceased siblings was here with Euphemia, maybe he can be more relaxed because the future of Britannia is in good hand. As Euphemia and Lelouch have something, that he doesn't have and that is a king trait. The two complete each other, they cover each other weakness, and it was his dream to see the two together. They will be a good King and Queen, with him supporting them from the shadow. That was his vision for the future; however, after the death of Lelouch mother, his dream was shattered.

Lelouch is exiled with Nunnaly to Japan as political hostage. He still blamed himself, as he was not quick enough to prevent Lelouch from comforting the emperor. That is one of the reason why when Britannia invaded Japan he nominated himself for the task, to ensured Lelouch and Nunnaly safety. Alas, all for nothing as they died and to make it worse it was not because the Japanese but because one Britannia officer that they are died. It hurt him so much and he still blamed himself to this day.

However, that's the day he realized something. His father, the emperor was the one who made this to happened, he is the one that responsible for ruining his plan.

The Emperor considers Britannia affairs trivial, mundane, and absorbed with his own dangerous research. He abandons the throne and treats diplomacy and war, as they were meaningless trifles, like a man who has lost interest in this world, who sees his people locked in a life and death struggle, and shrugs in indifference. Such a man has no right to rule anymore.

That is why he started to hate the emperor. Still even, with that, he won't move or planning this but what became the last to make him snap is Euphemia plan. She has discussed with him about her plan and although he agrees with it, he was disappointed.

Truly, Suzaku was not a great influence to Euphemia. It is only because his promise to Suzaku and his honor that he still support Suzaku to rise in rank. Also because there was no other people that he could trust for Euphemia safety.

If it is Lelouch that beside Euphemia, Schneizel sure that Euphemia will not come out with such naïve plan.

However, no use because it already happened and it force him to come out with his own plan.

It is all for the world that he envisions, and for the memory of his deceased siblings, Lelouch and Nunnaly.

"Just a little more…" Schneizel whispered, "For a perfect world…."

* * *

><p><strong>-Sword of Akasha-<strong>

Charles zi Britannia, the current emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire stood at platform of the floating temple, Sword of Akasha as he gazed the clouds that glowed from the light of the sunset. He knows what he see were not real but an illusion to hide the true form of Sword of Akasha in this World of C. Still he cannot help to appreciate the beautiful scenery as it eases his mind if only for a moment.

This recent years were not kind for him, the death of his wife which forced her to live a pathetic life as a parasite, his brother betrayal, and finally the death of his most favorite children, Lelouch and Nunnaly.

Is this the punishment for the one whom trying to kill the god and make a better world without lies? On the other hand, perhaps this is the payment for using Geass as C.C has warned him that the power of the king will condemn him into solitude.

Charles just shook his head, it doesn't matter as it already happened and he cannot change the past, no matter how he wants. He just wanted to laugh at the irony of someone that had the power to change the past, the memory of someone but not able to change the real past what already happened.

If only that he doesn't send Lelouch and Nunnaly to Japan or perhaps paid more attention to Britannia army as they invaded Japan. Maybe just maybe Lelouch and Nunnaly will still alive now.

What a cruel joke that fate has playing at him, he sends Nunnaly and Lelouch to ensure their safety but in the end, he sends them to their death. As it was his army that responsible for the destruction of Kururugi residence as one of the officer fire the missile to the house in hope that it could kill the prime minister and end the war sooner. However, at that time the prime minister and other important figure as the prime minister son was not in the house but his children is.

"Your Majesty"

Charles turned to the voice and there was Bismarck Waldstein, Knight of One and his most trusted man.

"Bismarck…" Charles addressed him, "Is there something matter?"

"Baron Stark already leaves the palace"

"I see…" Charles trailed off as he turned back to see the clouds.

Lelouch Stark, he is and enigma to him as he made him remember about his deceased son Lelouch and himself in his younger days. Minus the chaos that it seems that Baron Stark bought everywhere he gone. In addition, a painful existence for him as it made him remind him about his mistake.

"My king, are you sure to leave him alone?"

Charles thinks about Bismarck question. Of course he know what Bismarck mean about, as he knew that Baron Stark was planning for something big but he not sure what is it. Not only Baron stark, Euphemia, Schneizel too were planning for something but he just couldn't bring himself to care about it.

"It doesn't matter Bismarck" Charles reassured him, "Whatever he planned it doesn't matter as it make a fine entertainment for me"

Moreover, that was true; after all, it was not often that someone outside from the royal family planning something to revolt against the emperor. After all, whatever Baron Stark planning, it will be something to see, as he already knew what Euphemia and Schneizel planning but not Baron Stark.

"After all, when Sword of Akasha complete. Whatever Baron Stark planning won't be a threat to me "

Although Charles couldn't see Bismarck face, he knew that Bismarck nodded as he agree with him.

"Soon, soon enough…." Charles muttered as he looks at the enteral sunset, "My wish, a world without lies will be come true"

* * *

><p><strong>(Tomorow)<strong>

**-Chinese Federation-**

**-Vermillion Forbidden City Palace-**

Lelouch stepped out from the chopper that bought him to the central government of Chinese Federation and Emperor/Empress seat of power, the Vermillion Forbidden City. The chopper has directly dropped him to the palace from the airport where his personal plane was, which capable of high-speed flying, one of the reason why he could arrived so fast from Britannia to China. The palace is a lot smaller than the Pendragon palace but beautiful in its own right.

'Though more like a beautiful bird cage' Lelouch thought absentmindedly as one of the High Eunuchs, Huang Qian greeted him, accompanied by few guards and surprisingly Atsushi Sawasaki, the former chief cabinet secretary of the Kururugi administration.

"Welcome, Baron Stark. How is your journey?" Huang Qian asked Lelouch as he offered his hand, which Lelouch accept it.

"Fine, it's been a long time Huang Qian" Lelouch paused and looked at Sawasaki, "Although it's a surprise to see you here Sawasaki"

"Greetings Baron Stark" Lelouch nodded at Sawasaki, somehow he got a feeling this won't be a normal business and something more.

"Now, now, let's talk in more comfortable place" Huang Qian said as he lead them to enter the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>-Inside the Palace-<strong>

Lelouch kept his face stoic, as he heard what the Chinese Federation, no, the Eunuchs wants as they are the one who control China right now, with the current Empress only as figure head and powerless.

"So do you want me to supply more weapons so you can attack Area 11 and regain it back?" Lelouch summarized as he stared at the two who sat across him.

"Yes" Sawasaki was the one who answered it.

"I see, and China supports this?"

"Of course, the High Eunuchs gave Sawasaki full support. Though the other are busy right now to meet you Baron Stark"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, though Huang Qian could not see it because the mask. What Huang Qian just told Lelouch is a complete bullshit, as he knew the other Eunuchs is lazed their ass. Right now between the three super power nations, Chinese Federation is the weakness one. It's only a matter of time before this nation reach the breaking point. This is also, why they supported Sawasaki as their motive is not to help Sawasaki to freeing Area 11 but to take it from Britannia and making it a doll country for the Eunuchs to suck its resource or for other things….

"You know that I also a Britannia" Lelouch pointed the obvious as Sawasaki tensed but Huang Qian just smiled.

"Yes, but we know you don't give a damn about it" Huang Qian reassured, "After all if you are, why you supply us the weapon?"

Lelouch smiled a little at that.

"Well, you got me right there" Lelouch nodded and looked at Sawasaki, "Huang Qian was right that I don't give a damn which nation I supply the weapon as long as they paid me"

"After all money is the one which move the world" Lelouch added as Huang Qian looked pleased and Sawasaki relaxed a little at this.

"Yes, you are absolutely right Baron Stark" Huang Qian agreed with greedy eyes and pleased at Lelouch words.

How Lelouch want to punch that ugly face but it is better to them to think that he is a man that can moved by money. Which not wrong but not right either.

"Still, if I supply weapon for you to attack Area 11…." Lelouch trailed off.

"Rest assures Baron Stark, we won't target your facility in Area 11" Sawasaki reassured Lelouch with Huang Qian nodded at him.

"Then I got no problem" Lelouch told them who smiled happily, "Still lets discuss the payment"

Their discussion about the payment gone long but in the end an agreement has been made.

"Then it settle it" Lelouch said as he shake his hand with Sawasaki who smiled happily.

"Yes" said Huang Qian, "But since its already late let's discuss the other thing tomorrow. A room has been prepared for you Baron Stark"

Sawasaki just nodded at this and proceed to exit the room feeling satisfied, leaving Lelouch and Huang Qian alone.

"Now that he is gone we can discuss the real thing" Huang Qian said with a smirk.

"Oh and what is it?" Lelouch asked feigning ignorance.

"Baron Stark, let's get serious" Huang Qian said, "You have done business with us for so long, surely you won't think that we done this out of sincerity"

"Of course" Lelouch nodded, "That's why I play along with you"

Huang Qian just smiled at this.

"Still, why you want to help Sawasaki? Because I'm sure that he will fail" Lelouch has an idea why Huang Qian done this but it's better to hear it from him first.

"In short we tried to clean the house" Huang Qian explained, "It will hard in the future to deal with Britannia if he was still here"

"I see…" Lelouch nodded, so the Eunuchs were preparing to jump off the sinking ship known as Chinese Federation to Britannia, "As long as you kept your end of the deal, I won't say anything"

"Of course, after all you are our valuable ally" Huang Qian nodded, "Without your help we will have a hard time making a deal with Prince Schneizel"

"What are you talking about? I just merely gave an _suggestion_" Lelouch said with a chuckle, "Still, I hope you will kept this a secret"

"Of course" Huang Qian said with a chuckle, "It will bad if Prince Schneizel knows that you help us, it will make us incompetence…."

Lelouch really want to say that was greatly an understatement but hold it, "Then you have finished it?"

"Of course, it yours to use"

Lelouch couldn't help to smirk at this, "Well then…."

* * *

><p><strong>- Palace Garden-<strong>

Walking to his room Lelouch decided to took a detour to the Royal Garden as he sure the one he want to meet is there. This is true as in the garden there were the current empress of Chinese Federation, Empress Tianzi, Jiang Lihua with her unofficial bodyguard, Li Xingke.

Jiang Lihua is looking at the fishpond with Xingke standing not far from her.

"Hello, Xingke" Lelouch greeted the man who shocked to saw him .

"Baron Stark? Why are you here?" Xingke asked before his eyes narrowed at Lelouch, "Don't tell me…."

"You are right, I was just met Huang Qian"

"I see…." Xingke trailed off as his tone became hard, "Then what does he wants from you?"

"Xingke, why so hostile?" Lelouch asked, "We just talked about business"

"And pray to tell me what is it?"

Lelouch just smirked, "The 'worm' want to clean their 'nest', Xingke"

Xingke nodded in understanding with a pained expression, "So it has begun"

"Yes" Lelouch said as he looks at Jiang Lihua, "So, can you protect the son of heaven?"

"…."Xingke just kept silent as he too looked at Jiang Lihua.

"Your time is running up Xingke" Lelouch stated simply as he knows the illness that Xingke had, "The question is will your time end first or..."

The implication is not lost to Xingke as he growled at Lelouch, "I won't rest after I ensure her safety"

"Really?" Lelouch asked as he found a sword pointed to his neck.

"Just for you know" Xingke said as he sheathed back his sword, "I won't hesitated to kill you right now, not after what you done by working together with the Eunuchs"

"Then why you don't?" Lelouch challenged.

"You know why" Xingke answered begrudgingly. No matter how he hates Lelouch, Lelouch is a valuable ally and benefactor to realizing his plan. He just couldn't stand how Lelouch pulling the string from behind the stage by supporting him and the High Eunuchs. It was because of him that his plan gone smoothly but it was because of him that the High Eunuchs gained so much power.

For worse, He could do nothing to avoid being used by Lelouch; he could only play along with Lelouch. He and the High Eunuchs, they are like a puppet with Lelouch as the master, though the later doesn't realize it. Furthermore, Jiang Lihua like Lelouch, which made his hands, tied. He knew deep down that Lelouch used Jiang Lihua to keep him in check, still he doesn't has the heart to tell Jiang Lihua that. To tell Jiang Lihua that Lelouch, the person she cherish and admire is actually….

"Lelouch!" Jiang Lihua yelled happily running to him, as she saw him with Xingke, "When you come?"

"Just now, Empress" Lelouch replied as he catch Jiang Lihua in his arm and hugged her.

"How long will you stay?" Jiang Lihua asked as she released Lelouch not noticing Xingke frown.

"Sadly tomorrow I will back" Lelouch answered to the crestfallen Jiang Lihua.

"Ah don't be sad Empress, next time I will stay longer "Lelouch reassured her but Jiang Lihua still look disappointed, "But, I got you a present"

This gained Jiang Lihua attention as Lelouch took out a pendant and gave it to her.

"Huh?" Jiang Lihua just looked at it confused.

Lelouch pressed a small button in the pendant and the pendant projected holographic scenery.

"Wow…." Jiang Lihua gasped at the scenery as it switching with one to another.

"This is the scenery that I saw in my travel," Lelouch said as it viewed the Pendragon Palace, "I know that you wanted to see the outside world but cannot so I gave you this"

"Thank you, I will treasured it" Jiang Lihua said happily as she hugged Lelouch once more.

"No need for that" Lelouch said as Jiang Lihua released him and patted her head.

Jiang Lihua just look pleased as Lelouch patted her head. She still remembered the day she met Lelouch as he had some business with her father, the late emperor. However, they only met for a brief moment and then he went back to Area 11. Not long after that his father and mother died when they inspecting the new power plan that gone haywire and exploded. She met Lelouch again in her father and mother funeral, at that time she was terribly lonely and sad.

Lelouch then decided to stayed longer and accompanied her because the death of the emperor he must discus about the deal that late emperor made with the High Eunuchs. All the time Lelouch spend his time with her and she was grateful for that. In addition, it was because of him that she still could stayed in touch with her friend in Area 11, as the High Eunuchs wanted her to ceased contact with her friend.

"Then will you read a story for me? Like you use to do?" Jiang Lihua asked as Lelouch had done that when she couldn't sleep cause the nightmare of her parent death.

"Empress that won't do" Xingke told her.

"But…" Jiang Lihua said stubbornly.

"No, you are older now and it won't do for the Empress to spend a night with a man, it will cause scandal"

"Okay…" Jiang Lihua said defeated.

She doesn't understand why Xingke so against this but she know that Xingke doesn't like Lelouch. Maybe that's why he so against it, still she wondered why Xingke dislike Lelouch. After all Lelouch is, a good person and she like him like a brother, as she the only child and sometimes wish to have other siblings. However, after gave birth to her, her mother has some kind complication that made her cannot bear another child and her father reluctant to took mistress leaving her alone.

"Then please go back to your room, it already late" Xingke told her but she want to spend more time with Lelouch.

"Empress, Xingke was right it already pass your bed time," Lelouch told her with a smile, "I promise I will see you tomorrow before I go back"

Jiang Lihua reluctantly agreed as she gone back to her room, as she doesn't want to let down Lelouch. In addition, she wants to become a good empress and a good empress always listens to her subject suggestion that is what Lelouch told her. Still it's not like she always do what her subjects suggested, but if Lelouch think that's good for her then she will do as she told.

Xingke just frowned as Jiang Lihua walked away. He always has a hard time to make her go to sleep or something but Lelouch could do it with such ease. It disturbed him just how Jiang Lihua obeyed Lelouch order without much of complains. This also made him jealous as Lelouch have Jiang Lihua complete trust.

'If only I met her first and not Lelouch' Xingke thought begrudgingly.

"If I don't know better I will thought you are genuinely care for her" Xingke told Lelouch when Jiang Lihua gone, his tone is hard.

"And why not?" Lelouch asked with a smirk.

"You!" Xingke grabbed Lelouch as he raised his fist to punch Lelouch but stopped and released him, "I swear, when the time come I won't show any mercy to you"

"Good, cause I don't deserve it" Lelouch said with a tone that devoid of any emotion as he walked away from the stunned Xingke because he doesn't expecting that kind of answer.

"_Is that wise Master? Not to tell the truth to him_" JARVIS asked as it heard everything what happened.

"Yes" Lelouch said simply.

"_I still don't understand why you do this master. Your plan success rate will rise to ten percent if you tell him_" JARVIS said confused.

"I don't need his help JARVIS, you know that I don't trust anyone easily"

"_Even so, your plan success rate will drop to fourteen percent Master_"

"Yes, but you forget some important fact JARVIS"

"_And what is it Master?"_

Lelouch stopped to see the full moon in the sky.

"I won't fail….no matter how hard and difficult the challenge that awaits me"

"I will succeed….even if I must to turn the whole world against me"

"No one could stop me…."

"As no one hold despair greater than me"

"For the sake of Nunnaly and me…."

"I will…."

"Destroy this world"

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, this is what basically what happened in my stories

**History**

**2010 a.t.b **

Britannia invaded Japan and conquered Japan, renamed it as Area 11 and its citizens "Elevens".

Tony and Pepper found Lelouch and Nunnaly, two month later they were adopted after the official release of the death Lelouch and Nunnaly from Britannia.

The Britannia army found Suzaku when he killed his father, the prime minister in his office.

Suzaku met Schneizel for the first time and a deal was made as Suzaku joined the Britannia army under Schneizel command.

The relationship between Britannia, Chinese Federation and Euro Universe became worse and it entered the state of cold war.

Clovis is appointed as Area 11 viceroy.

**2012 a.t.b **

Tony and Pepper were killed.

Lelouch took Stark Industry leadership and made a debut to the world as Lelouch Stark while using a mask to disguise himself. However, Nunnaly was never gone to public under the guises of her health.

Britannia invaded Philippines and conquered Philippines, renamed it as Area 12 and its citizens "Twelve".

Britannia invaded Cambodia and conquered Cambodia, renamed it as Area 13 and its citizens "Thirteen".

Euro Universe declared war against Britannia, as Chinese Federation remains neutral.

Clovis met Lelouch Stark (Clovis doesn't know Lelouch is his brother).

**2013 a.t.b **

Lelouch is called to meet the Emperor and regained his family, Stark, noble status.

The world started to call Lelouch as The Black Warlock.

Schneizel introduced Lelouch to the royal family and the rounds.

Britannia invaded Papua New Guinea and conquered Papua New Guinea, renamed it as Area 14 and its citizens "Fourteen".

Lelouch visited Chinese Federation and met with Tianzi.

The emperor of Chinese Federation and his wife died by accident which replaced by Empress Tianzi but most of the power were hold by the High Eunuchs.

Chinese Federation declared war against Euro Universe.

The mercenary group known as ten rings appears.

Chinese Federation hired Ten Rings.

**2014 a.t.b **

Suzaku met Euphemia for the first time.

Tianzi met Xingke and saved him from execution.

Lelouch visited Euro Universe.

Britannia invaded Southern Pacific Islands and conquered Southern Pacific Islands, renamed it as Area 15 and its citizens " fifteen".

Euro Universe sign cease of fire agreement with Chinese Federation.

Chinese Federation end their contract with Ten Rings.

**2015 a.t.b **

Suzaku became the youngest person and the first number who ever been knighted with Schneizel and Euphemia help.

Britannia invaded Korean Peninsula and conquered Korean Peninsula, renamed it as Area 16 and its citizens " Sixteen".

Euro Universe hired the ten rings to fight against Britannia.

**2016 a.t.b **

Suzaku become knight of seven of the rounds from Schneizel and Euphemia recommendation.

Britannia invaded Indonesia and conquered Indonesia, renamed it as Area 17 and its citizens " seventeen".

Schneizel opened a negotiation with Euro Universe.

**2017 a.t.b. **

Schneizel succeed in negotiating a cease of fire agreement with Euro Universe.

Britannia invaded Middle Eastern Federation with Cornelia in command.

...Please Review..

Code Geass: Black Warlock

Chapter 2 : What lies ahead

**-Pendragon-**

**-Great hall-**

"Well, if it isn't the new knight of seven, The kin slayer, The betrayer, The white death..."

"Kururugi Suzaku"

The great hall fallen into silent as their attention are solely focused on Lelouch, Suzaku and Euphemia.

"Baron Stark!" Euphemia yelled as her voice echoed in the great hall, "How can you…."

"But, isn't that's the truth?" Lelouch said as he cut off Euphemia and looked at Suzaku who gripped his hand hard.

"How could you…." Euphemia snarled, "He is a better person than you"

Lelouch just smirked at Euphemia as he found it hilarious.

"Oh, then please accept my apologize_ Sir Kururugi_ " Lelouch said with sarcasm in his voice.

"After all, you are our _Hero_ as without your help we cannot conquered Area 11 so fast" Lelouch paused and looked straight into Suzaku eyes, "Be _proud_, _Sir Kururugi_, because of that you became one of _us_ instead a _number_"

Looking at the nobles around him, Lelouch said in a loud voice "Lets applause, to our _Hero_"

Lelouch started clap which followed by other nobles until finally all the nobles in the great hall are applauded. Euphemia just looked at the other with horror, as she knew that the applause are not congratulation but more like a mocking to Suzaku as many of the noble hate Suzaku.

Suzaku just narrowed his eyes at Lelouch, as he too understands the meaning behind this applause. He not proud for what he had done but it must be done, as this is the only way to assured the safety of his people under Britannia rule. He just only needs to hold it now, until he become the knight of one and his plan with Euphemia come to fruition, the plan to change Britannia from inside.

'Just ignore it' Suzaku repeated in his head. After all, he couldn't afford to lose his self here, not after what he had gone through.

"Stop!" Euphemia yelled at the crowd of nobles who stop when Lelouch stopped, made her realized once more how much influence that Lelouch had with the nobles. If only Lelouch was in her side, then her plan to change Britannia with Suzaku will be realize sooner and a lot easier. Since this Lelouch reminded her with her deceased siblings.

Still, Lelouch next words' reminding her that Lelouch in front of her is not her deceased siblings.

"Why princess?" Lelouch asked, "It was something to be _proud_ of, isn't that right princess?"

However, before Lelouch could finish Euphemia slapped Lelouch. The nobles are gasped at what the normal sweet and loving Euphemia has done.

"You maybe have the same name as my deceased brother but you are nothing like him!" Euphemia yelled as Lelouch nursed his left cheek, "You are a monster, a demon!"

The nobles around them gasped at what Euphemia just said. After all is not wise to make an enemy with Baron Stark, not with all the influence that he had in the three super power factions on the world. Which why the lower and upper ranked nobles always tried to pleased Baron Stark even though his ranking only a Baron, not to mention that Baron Stark is richer than they are as he currently is the number one of the richest people in the world.

"Oh really?" Lelouch asked as his right hand is on his left cheek, "If I am a demon then what should the one that had betrayed his country…people…and murdered the prime minister that also his own father be called? "

Lelouch saw that Suzaku flinched and Euphemia took a step back from his words. After all, they are not expecting Lelouch to say it blatantly.

"You doesn't know what he feel!" Euphemia said as she defended Suzaku.

"Then thank God I don't know what he feel" Lelouch said cruelly, "As I don't know the feeling of the one who murdered his own father and condemned his country with its people"

'Well, not now perhaps, but maybe in the future' Lelouch silently added, although he doesn't seen Charles as his own father but Tony.

The nobles around them started to whisper each other. After all, that information is not a secret and many people know about it but not many have the guts to speak it like Lelouch.

"Just what it feel like Sir Kururugi?" Lelouch asked, as he knows that he hit the sore spot.

They maybe best friend in the past but not anymore, not after the information he found. He still remembered the information that he got from Britannia archive as it documented how Suzaku accepted to Britannia.

At that time, there are squads of Britannia army who targeting the prime minister office to assassin Genbu. However, when they arrived, the squad found Suzaku who just kill his father and proceed to took him to Britannia Base.

Suzaku was in luck as Schneizel is the commanding officer. Lelouch doesn't know what exactly happened but a deal has been made as in return for a position in Britannia Suzaku will gave them the information about Lelouch and Nunnaly. However, knowing Schneizel and Suzaku personality, Lelouch could guess what happened. That's why the Britannia know the exact place to search them. It's all thanks to Tony quick thinking that they could avoided being tracked by Britannia and declared died.

Still, Lelouch couldn't forgive Suzaku for betraying him and Nunnaly.

Whatever the reason….

'I won't forgive nor forget' Lelouch thought as he looking at Suzaku.

"How coul…." Euphemia yelled angrily at Lelouch.

"Euphi…" Suzaku cut off her, "Its enough"

"But…" Euphemia said stubbornly but when she saw Suzaku face, she wisely stop.

Suzaku smiled at her before turned to Lelouch, "Baron stark, I`m sorry for Euphemia outburst"

With that, Suzaku bowed at him and took Euphemia left with him.

"And there they go, just how have Princess Euphemia has fallen to be ordered by number" Lelouch said to the nobles around him who laughed.

"That's a good one Baron Stark" one of the noble praise him.

"Yes, I just couldn't see what princess Euphemia was in him" Other added.

"After all he is a _number_"

And so on as they discussed about Suzaku and Euphemia but Lelouch paid no mind to this. Suzaku maybe deserve this, however does Euphemia also deserve this?

Lelouch just shook his head, Euphemia has picked the opposing side from him and she has become an obstacle. He won't show mercy to his enemy, still deep inside his heart Lelouch know that is not the true reason as he knew what Euphemia planning. The path Euphemia chose is a difficult path. He just could only hope that Euphemia will become much stronger to realize her dream. If she crumbles because of this, Euphemia should give up on her ideals. It does not matter if Euphemia hate or despise him, it for her own sake, to survive in this twisted world.

Someone may say that he is cruel to Euphemia but someone needs to play the villain role and its better him than anyone else as he doubt anyone else will show mercy to her. If he anyone else, like the emperor, without doubt the result will not pretty as the emperor will shatter and crush Euphemia dream. Therefore, he took that role, as it will better for Euphemia dream to be crush by him than anyone else.

'To change Britannia from inside….' Lelouch snorted what a childish plan as Britannia already rotten to the core.

'Still it was better from what Schneizel was planning' Lelouch though as he really cannot let Schneizel plan to success. If he must choose between Schneizel and Euphemia plan, he will choose Euphemia but in the end, their plan without doubt will become a hindrance for his so he must destroy both of their plans because….

"_Master it's time for you to go back as you have another appointment tomorrow_" JARVIS told Lelouch who already walking away from the party.

"I know JARVIS, I will return now" Lelouch whispered as he passed the main entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>-Outside The Great Hall-<strong>

"Why you stopped me?" Euphemia asked angrily to Suzaku, "They, particularly _him_ doesn't have the right to judge you!"

Suzaku sighed; sometimes Euphemia could be stubborn.

"Euphi, listen to me" Suzaku said as he took her hand, "We have no time to deal with them"

"But!"

"Euphi, no matter what other view me as it doesn't matter as long as you knew the real me" Suzaku reassured Euphemia as he really doesn't care what people thought of him as it for the greater good and for Euphemia because only her that have the same dream as him.

"Still, I just cannot stand and see them to do that to you" Euphemia told Suzaku as she know how hurt Suzaku inside. In addition, because she couldn't see her deceased siblings, Lelouch friend to be humiliated by the one who is named the same as her deceased siblings. After all, Suzaku is the last link that she has with Lelouch and she doesn't want to lose it.

"It doesn't matter Euphi" Suzaku told Euphemia softly, "Lelouch, will done the same thing as what I had done"

Suzaku know this is a low blow but it's the only way to make Euphemia calm down.

"I know that!" Euphemia yelled, "It's just hurt to see…"

Suzaku hugged Euphemia, as he understood what Euphemia wanted to say. It also hurt for him too to see someone with his best friend name and look like saying things like that.

There is a resemblance between Baron Stark and Lelouch but he knew that they aren't the same person as they found Lelouch and Nunnaly bodies under his house ruins. His friend already gone forever. To this time, he is still haunted by nightmare about Lelouch and Nunnaly. If only he accepted Prince Schneizel offer as soon as the prince gave it, this kind of things couldn't be happened and Lelouch with Nunnaly will be here with them now. The only thing that he could do now is to realize Lelouch and Nunnaly dream for a better world and change Britannia. In addition, to protect Euphemia as she the one could make it happen.

Euphemia, she is his final link to Lelouch and chance to redeem himself.

"It's for a gentle world…." Suzaku whispered at Euphemia.

"For a gentle world…." Euphemia repeated.

* * *

><p><strong>-Schneizel Room-<strong>

"I see…" Schneizel said tiredly as he read at Kanon reports about Ten Rings.

Ten Rings….

They first appeared five years ago, at the end 2013 a. a week after Chinese Federation declare war to Euro Universe. At first, many think them as no name mercenary who grouped together under the name of Ten Rings. Just like the name, Ten Rings only have ten members with each of them wear some kind of armor that protect all of their body (http:/ images. wikia .com/codegeass/images/8/88/Knight_of_the_Rounds_-_Nightmare_of_) and in their chest there is a blue orb that always glowed (The same one in Ironman Mark III). The first impression that Schneizel got is this mercenary group is trying to copy the appearance of a knight in the middle age and love attention because their weird outfit. This kind of mercenary group will destroyed before long that's what in everyone who saw them have in their mind.

However, they are gravely wrong as they battled one battle to another; they never lost or lose any of its members. Their skill when piloting knightmare frame is so unreal. The pilot who fought them all said the same thing, that it likes fighting someone from the rounds. It was very disturbing news as the Ten Rings only uses the fifth-generation Gloucester, that without doubt they got from the black market, which they painted black. What will happen if they use the same customized knightmare frame that the knight of round uses? It will be horrible.

Still at that time, Britannia doesn't paid any attention to the Ten Rings. Even after the cease agreement between Chinese Federation and Euro Universe, Britannia still doesn't paid any attention to the Ten Rings.

The Ten Rings only got Britannia attention when the Euro Universe hired them to fought Britannia. It was the first time that Britannia received a heavy blow to their force in their war against Euro Universe. Their other battle record also impressive, very impressive.

"Truly, they are a force to be reckon, don't you agree Kanon?" Schneizel asked his right hand man, sometimes he cannot help to think what will happen if Britannia hired Ten Rings first before EU.

"Yes" Kanon nodded agreeing with his prince.

"Still this doesn't good for us…."Schneizel trailed off as he still remembered the negotiation to cease fire with EU. He could accomplish one of his goals from the negotiation as he succeeds getting EU to sign the cease of hire agreement; he failed to get Ten Rings under Britannia command specifically his command.

Just after EU and Britannia signed the cease of fire agreement, Ten Rings suddenly disappear with nowhere to be found.

Also about the mystery surrounding the Ten Rings, there is so much mystery like what is the identity of the ten people in the Ten Rings? Schneizel sure that someone with a skill like the rounds couldn't just pooped up out of nowhere. Still there are no information, he even check the Britannia army database for pilot that gone MIA or deserted but none of them possessed the round skill level. Then the anomaly of their Knightmare frame, Gloucester. Its operating time is exceeding the normal operating time that the usual Gloucester had.

"Ten Rings, they are a wild card…." Schneizel muttered, he really doesn't like a wild card they too unpredictable as they could ruin his plan.

"Continue your investigation Kanon" Schneizel ordered, "We cannot afford a loose end now"

"Yes, Your Highness" Kanon saluted to Schneizel before exiting the room.

Schneizel put the reports on the table as he sat on the chair. His mind wondered as he slowly closed his eyes. His plan has gone smoothly, he knows that the emperor knows about it but doesn't really care about his plan and neither Euphemia plan.

Though, he somewhat agree with what Euphemia planning, he just could not help that Euphemia plan is too naïve. Therefore, it up to him to do it as Euphemia plan is without doubt will be fail even with Suzaku and other few nobles support.

If only Lelouch, his deceased siblings was here with Euphemia, maybe he can be more relaxed because the future of Britannia is in good hand. As Euphemia and Lelouch have something, that he doesn't have and that is a king trait. The two complete each other, they cover each other weakness, and it was his dream to see the two together. They will be a good King and Queen, with him supporting them from the shadow. That was his vision for the future; however, after the death of Lelouch mother, his dream was shattered.

Lelouch is exiled with Nunnaly to Japan as political hostage. He still blamed himself, as he was not quick enough to prevent Lelouch from comforting the emperor. That is one of the reason why when Britannia invaded Japan he nominated himself for the task, to ensured Lelouch and Nunnaly safety. Alas, all for nothing as they died and to make it worse it was not because the Japanese but because one Britannia officer that they are died. It hurt him so much and he still blamed himself to this day.

However, that's the day he realized something. His father, the emperor was the one who made this to happened, he is the one that responsible for ruining his plan.

The Emperor considers Britannia affairs trivial, mundane, and absorbed with his own dangerous research. He abandons the throne and treats diplomacy and war, as they were meaningless trifles, like a man who has lost interest in this world, who sees his people locked in a life and death struggle, and shrugs in indifference. Such a man has no right to rule anymore.

That is why he started to hate the emperor. Still even, with that, he won't move or planning this but what became the last to make him snap is Euphemia plan. She has discussed with him about her plan and although he agrees with it, he was disappointed.

Truly, Suzaku was not a great influence to Euphemia. It is only because his promise to Suzaku and his honor that he still support Suzaku to rise in rank. Also because there was no other people that he could trust for Euphemia safety.

If it is Lelouch that beside Euphemia, Schneizel sure that Euphemia will not come out with such naïve plan.

However, no use because it already happened and it force him to come out with his own plan.

It is all for the world that he envisions, and for the memory of his deceased siblings, Lelouch and Nunnaly.

"Just a little more…" Schneizel whispered, "For a perfect world…."

* * *

><p><strong>-Sword of Akasha-<strong>

Charles zi Britannia, the current emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire stood at platform of the floating temple, Sword of Akasha as he gazed the clouds that glowed from the light of the sunset. He knows what he see were not real but an illusion to hide the true form of Sword of Akasha in this World of C. Still he cannot help to appreciate the beautiful scenery as it eases his mind if only for a moment.

This recent years were not kind for him, the death of his wife which forced her to live a pathetic life as a parasite, his brother betrayal, and finally the death of his most favorite children, Lelouch and Nunnaly.

Is this the punishment for the one whom trying to kill the god and make a better world without lies? On the other hand, perhaps this is the payment for using Geass as C.C has warned him that the power of the king will condemn him into solitude.

Charles just shook his head, it doesn't matter as it already happened and he cannot change the past, no matter how he wants. He just wanted to laugh at the irony of someone that had the power to change the past, the memory of someone but not able to change the real past what already happened.

If only that he doesn't send Lelouch and Nunnaly to Japan or perhaps paid more attention to Britannia army as they invaded Japan. Maybe just maybe Lelouch and Nunnaly will still alive now.

What a cruel joke that fate has playing at him, he sends Nunnaly and Lelouch to ensure their safety but in the end, he sends them to their death. As it was his army that responsible for the destruction of Kururugi residence as one of the officer fire the missile to the house in hope that it could kill the prime minister and end the war sooner. However, at that time the prime minister and other important figure as the prime minister son was not in the house but his children is.

"Your Majesty"

Charles turned to the voice and there was Bismarck Waldstein, Knight of One and his most trusted man.

"Bismarck…" Charles addressed him, "Is there something matter?"

"Baron Stark already leaves the palace"

"I see…" Charles trailed off as he turned back to see the clouds.

Lelouch Stark, he is and enigma to him as he made him remember about his deceased son Lelouch and himself in his younger days. Minus the chaos that it seems that Baron Stark bought everywhere he gone. In addition, a painful existence for him as it made him remind him about his mistake.

"My king, are you sure to leave him alone?"

Charles thinks about Bismarck question. Of course he know what Bismarck mean about, as he knew that Baron Stark was planning for something big but he not sure what is it. Not only Baron stark, Euphemia, Schneizel too were planning for something but he just couldn't bring himself to care about it.

"It doesn't matter Bismarck" Charles reassured him, "Whatever he planned it doesn't matter as it make a fine entertainment for me"

Moreover, that was true; after all, it was not often that someone outside from the royal family planning something to revolt against the emperor. After all, whatever Baron Stark planning, it will be something to see, as he already knew what Euphemia and Schneizel planning but not Baron Stark.

"After all, when Sword of Akasha complete. Whatever Baron Stark planning won't be a threat to me "

Although Charles couldn't see Bismarck face, he knew that Bismarck nodded as he agree with him.

"Soon, soon enough…." Charles muttered as he looks at the enteral sunset, "My wish, a world without lies will be come true"

* * *

><p><strong>(Tomorow)<strong>

**-Chinese Federation-**

**-Vermillion Forbidden City Palace-**

Lelouch stepped out from the chopper that bought him to the central government of Chinese Federation and Emperor/Empress seat of power, the Vermillion Forbidden City. The chopper has directly dropped him to the palace from the airport where his personal plane was, which capable of high-speed flying, one of the reason why he could arrived so fast from Britannia to China. The palace is a lot smaller than the Pendragon palace but beautiful in its own right.

'Though more like a beautiful bird cage' Lelouch thought absentmindedly as one of the High Eunuchs, Huang Qian greeted him, accompanied by few guards and surprisingly Atsushi Sawasaki, the former chief cabinet secretary of the Kururugi administration.

"Welcome, Baron Stark. How is your journey?" Huang Qian asked Lelouch as he offered his hand, which Lelouch accept it.

"Fine, it's been a long time Huang Qian" Lelouch paused and looked at Sawasaki, "Although it's a surprise to see you here Sawasaki"

"Greetings Baron Stark" Lelouch nodded at Sawasaki, somehow he got a feeling this won't be a normal business and something more.

"Now, now, let's talk in more comfortable place" Huang Qian said as he lead them to enter the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>-Inside the Palace-<strong>

Lelouch kept his face stoic, as he heard what the Chinese Federation, no, the Eunuchs wants as they are the one who control China right now, with the current Empress only as figure head and powerless.

"So do you want me to supply more weapons so you can attack Area 11 and regain it back?" Lelouch summarized as he stared at the two who sat across him.

"Yes" Sawasaki was the one who answered it.

"I see, and China supports this?"

"Of course, the High Eunuchs gave Sawasaki full support. Though the other are busy right now to meet you Baron Stark"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes, though Huang Qian could not see it because the mask. What Huang Qian just told Lelouch is a complete bullshit, as he knew the other Eunuchs is lazed their ass. Right now between the three super power nations, Chinese Federation is the weakness one. It's only a matter of time before this nation reach the breaking point. This is also, why they supported Sawasaki as their motive is not to help Sawasaki to freeing Area 11 but to take it from Britannia and making it a doll country for the Eunuchs to suck its resource or for other things….

"You know that I also a Britannia" Lelouch pointed the obvious as Sawasaki tensed but Huang Qian just smiled.

"Yes, but we know you don't give a damn about it" Huang Qian reassured, "After all if you are, why you supply us the weapon?"

Lelouch smiled a little at that.

"Well, you got me right there" Lelouch nodded and looked at Sawasaki, "Huang Qian was right that I don't give a damn which nation I supply the weapon as long as they paid me"

"After all money is the one which move the world" Lelouch added as Huang Qian looked pleased and Sawasaki relaxed a little at this.

"Yes, you are absolutely right Baron Stark" Huang Qian agreed with greedy eyes and pleased at Lelouch words.

How Lelouch want to punch that ugly face but it is better to them to think that he is a man that can moved by money. Which not wrong but not right either.

"Still, if I supply weapon for you to attack Area 11…." Lelouch trailed off.

"Rest assures Baron Stark, we won't target your facility in Area 11" Sawasaki reassured Lelouch with Huang Qian nodded at him.

"Then I got no problem" Lelouch told them who smiled happily, "Still lets discuss the payment"

Their discussion about the payment gone long but in the end an agreement has been made.

"Then it settle it" Lelouch said as he shake his hand with Sawasaki who smiled happily.

"Yes" said Huang Qian, "But since its already late let's discuss the other thing tomorrow. A room has been prepared for you Baron Stark"

Sawasaki just nodded at this and proceed to exit the room feeling satisfied, leaving Lelouch and Huang Qian alone.

"Now that he is gone we can discuss the real thing" Huang Qian said with a smirk.

"Oh and what is it?" Lelouch asked feigning ignorance.

"Baron Stark, let's get serious" Huang Qian said, "You have done business with us for so long, surely you won't think that we done this out of sincerity"

"Of course" Lelouch nodded, "That's why I play along with you"

Huang Qian just smiled at this.

"Still, why you want to help Sawasaki? Because I'm sure that he will fail" Lelouch has an idea why Huang Qian done this but it's better to hear it from him first.

"In short we tried to clean the house" Huang Qian explained, "It will hard in the future to deal with Britannia if he was still here"

"I see…" Lelouch nodded, so the Eunuchs were preparing to jump off the sinking ship known as Chinese Federation to Britannia, "As long as you kept your end of the deal, I won't say anything"

"Of course, after all you are our valuable ally" Huang Qian nodded, "Without your help we will have a hard time making a deal with Prince Schneizel"

"What are you talking about? I just merely gave an _suggestion_" Lelouch said with a chuckle, "Still, I hope you will kept this a secret"

"Of course" Huang Qian said with a chuckle, "It will bad if Prince Schneizel knows that you help us, it will make us incompetence…."

Lelouch really want to say that was greatly an understatement but hold it, "Then you have finished it?"

"Of course, it yours to use"

Lelouch couldn't help to smirk at this, "Well then…."

* * *

><p><strong>- Palace Garden-<strong>

Walking to his room Lelouch decided to took a detour to the Royal Garden as he sure the one he want to meet is there. This is true as in the garden there were the current empress of Chinese Federation, Empress Tianzi, Jiang Lihua with her unofficial bodyguard, Li Xingke.

Jiang Lihua is looking at the fishpond with Xingke standing not far from her.

"Hello, Xingke" Lelouch greeted the man who shocked to saw him .

"Baron Stark? Why are you here?" Xingke asked before his eyes narrowed at Lelouch, "Don't tell me…."

"You are right, I was just met Huang Qian"

"I see…." Xingke trailed off as his tone became hard, "Then what does he wants from you?"

"Xingke, why so hostile?" Lelouch asked, "We just talked about business"

"And pray to tell me what is it?"

Lelouch just smirked, "The 'worm' want to clean their 'nest', Xingke"

Xingke nodded in understanding with a pained expression, "So it has begun"

"Yes" Lelouch said as he looks at Jiang Lihua, "So, can you protect the son of heaven?"

"…."Xingke just kept silent as he too looked at Jiang Lihua.

"Your time is running up Xingke" Lelouch stated simply as he knows the illness that Xingke had, "The question is will your time end first or..."

The implication is not lost to Xingke as he growled at Lelouch, "I won't rest after I ensure her safety"

"Really?" Lelouch asked as he found a sword pointed to his neck.

"Just for you know" Xingke said as he sheathed back his sword, "I won't hesitated to kill you right now, not after what you done by working together with the Eunuchs"

"Then why you don't?" Lelouch challenged.

"You know why" Xingke answered begrudgingly. No matter how he hates Lelouch, Lelouch is a valuable ally and benefactor to realizing his plan. He just couldn't stand how Lelouch pulling the string from behind the stage by supporting him and the High Eunuchs. It was because of him that his plan gone smoothly but it was because of him that the High Eunuchs gained so much power.

For worse, He could do nothing to avoid being used by Lelouch; he could only play along with Lelouch. He and the High Eunuchs, they are like a puppet with Lelouch as the master, though the later doesn't realize it. Furthermore, Jiang Lihua like Lelouch, which made his hands, tied. He knew deep down that Lelouch used Jiang Lihua to keep him in check, still he doesn't has the heart to tell Jiang Lihua that. To tell Jiang Lihua that Lelouch, the person she cherish and admire is actually….

"Lelouch!" Jiang Lihua yelled happily running to him, as she saw him with Xingke, "When you come?"

"Just now, Empress" Lelouch replied as he catch Jiang Lihua in his arm and hugged her.

"How long will you stay?" Jiang Lihua asked as she released Lelouch not noticing Xingke frown.

"Sadly tomorrow I will back" Lelouch answered to the crestfallen Jiang Lihua.

"Ah don't be sad Empress, next time I will stay longer "Lelouch reassured her but Jiang Lihua still look disappointed, "But, I got you a present"

This gained Jiang Lihua attention as Lelouch took out a pendant and gave it to her.

"Huh?" Jiang Lihua just looked at it confused.

Lelouch pressed a small button in the pendant and the pendant projected holographic scenery.

"Wow…." Jiang Lihua gasped at the scenery as it switching with one to another.

"This is the scenery that I saw in my travel," Lelouch said as it viewed the Pendragon Palace, "I know that you wanted to see the outside world but cannot so I gave you this"

"Thank you, I will treasured it" Jiang Lihua said happily as she hugged Lelouch once more.

"No need for that" Lelouch said as Jiang Lihua released him and patted her head.

Jiang Lihua just look pleased as Lelouch patted her head. She still remembered the day she met Lelouch as he had some business with her father, the late emperor. However, they only met for a brief moment and then he went back to Area 11. Not long after that his father and mother died when they inspecting the new power plan that gone haywire and exploded. She met Lelouch again in her father and mother funeral, at that time she was terribly lonely and sad.

Lelouch then decided to stayed longer and accompanied her because the death of the emperor he must discus about the deal that late emperor made with the High Eunuchs. All the time Lelouch spend his time with her and she was grateful for that. In addition, it was because of him that she still could stayed in touch with her friend in Area 11, as the High Eunuchs wanted her to ceased contact with her friend.

"Then will you read a story for me? Like you use to do?" Jiang Lihua asked as Lelouch had done that when she couldn't sleep cause the nightmare of her parent death.

"Empress that won't do" Xingke told her.

"But…" Jiang Lihua said stubbornly.

"No, you are older now and it won't do for the Empress to spend a night with a man, it will cause scandal"

"Okay…" Jiang Lihua said defeated.

She doesn't understand why Xingke so against this but she know that Xingke doesn't like Lelouch. Maybe that's why he so against it, still she wondered why Xingke dislike Lelouch. After all Lelouch is, a good person and she like him like a brother, as she the only child and sometimes wish to have other siblings. However, after gave birth to her, her mother has some kind complication that made her cannot bear another child and her father reluctant to took mistress leaving her alone.

"Then please go back to your room, it already late" Xingke told her but she want to spend more time with Lelouch.

"Empress, Xingke was right it already pass your bed time," Lelouch told her with a smile, "I promise I will see you tomorrow before I go back"

Jiang Lihua reluctantly agreed as she gone back to her room, as she doesn't want to let down Lelouch. In addition, she wants to become a good empress and a good empress always listens to her subject suggestion that is what Lelouch told her. Still it's not like she always do what her subjects suggested, but if Lelouch think that's good for her then she will do as she told.

Xingke just frowned as Jiang Lihua walked away. He always has a hard time to make her go to sleep or something but Lelouch could do it with such ease. It disturbed him just how Jiang Lihua obeyed Lelouch order without much of complains. This also made him jealous as Lelouch have Jiang Lihua complete trust.

'If only I met her first and not Lelouch' Xingke thought begrudgingly.

"If I don't know better I will thought you are genuinely care for her" Xingke told Lelouch when Jiang Lihua gone, his tone is hard.

"And why not?" Lelouch asked with a smirk.

"You!" Xingke grabbed Lelouch as he raised his fist to punch Lelouch but stopped and released him, "I swear, when the time come I won't show any mercy to you"

"Good, cause I don't deserve it" Lelouch said with a tone that devoid of any emotion as he walked away from the stunned Xingke because he doesn't expecting that kind of answer.

"_Is that wise Master? Not to tell the truth to him_" JARVIS asked as it heard everything what happened.

"Yes" Lelouch said simply.

"_I still don't understand why you do this master. Your plan success rate will rise to ten percent if you tell him_" JARVIS said confused.

"I don't need his help JARVIS, you know that I don't trust anyone easily"

"_Even so, your plan success rate will drop to fourteen percent Master_"

"Yes, but you forget some important fact JARVIS"

"_And what is it Master?"_

Lelouch stopped to see the full moon in the sky.

"I won't fail….no matter how hard and difficult the challenge that awaits me"

"I will succeed….even if I must to turn the whole world against me"

"No one could stop me…."

"As no one hold despair greater than me"

"For the sake of Nunnaly and me…."

"I will…."

"Destroy this world"

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, this is what basically what happened in my stories

**History**

**2010 a.t.b **

Britannia invaded Japan and conquered Japan, renamed it as Area 11 and its citizens "Elevens".

Tony and Pepper found Lelouch and Nunnaly, two month later they were adopted after the official release of the death Lelouch and Nunnaly from Britannia.

The Britannia army found Suzaku when he killed his father, the prime minister in his office.

Suzaku met Schneizel for the first time and a deal was made as Suzaku joined the Britannia army under Schneizel command.

The relationship between Britannia, Chinese Federation and Euro Universe became worse and it entered the state of cold war.

Clovis is appointed as Area 11 viceroy.

**2012 a.t.b **

Tony and Pepper were killed.

Lelouch took Stark Industry leadership and made a debut to the world as Lelouch Stark while using a mask to disguise himself. However, Nunnaly was never gone to public under the guises of her health.

Britannia invaded Philippines and conquered Philippines, renamed it as Area 12 and its citizens "Twelve".

Britannia invaded Cambodia and conquered Cambodia, renamed it as Area 13 and its citizens "Thirteen".

Euro Universe declared war against Britannia, as Chinese Federation remains neutral.

Clovis met Lelouch Stark (Clovis doesn't know Lelouch is his brother).

**2013 a.t.b **

Lelouch is called to meet the Emperor and regained his family, Stark, noble status.

The world started to call Lelouch as The Black Warlock.

Schneizel introduced Lelouch to the royal family and the rounds.

Britannia invaded Papua New Guinea and conquered Papua New Guinea, renamed it as Area 14 and its citizens "Fourteen".

Lelouch visited Chinese Federation and met with Tianzi.

The emperor of Chinese Federation and his wife died by accident which replaced by Empress Tianzi but most of the power were hold by the High Eunuchs.

Chinese Federation declared war against Euro Universe.

The mercenary group known as ten rings appears.

Chinese Federation hired Ten Rings.

**2014 a.t.b **

Suzaku met Euphemia for the first time.

Tianzi met Xingke and saved him from execution.

Lelouch visited Euro Universe.

Britannia invaded Southern Pacific Islands and conquered Southern Pacific Islands, renamed it as Area 15 and its citizens " fifteen".

Euro Universe sign cease of fire agreement with Chinese Federation.

Chinese Federation end their contract with Ten Rings.

**2015 a.t.b **

Suzaku became the youngest person and the first number who ever been knighted with Schneizel and Euphemia help.

Britannia invaded Korean Peninsula and conquered Korean Peninsula, renamed it as Area 16 and its citizens " Sixteen".

Euro Universe hired the ten rings to fight against Britannia.

**2016 a.t.b **

Suzaku become knight of seven of the rounds from Schneizel and Euphemia recommendation.

Britannia invaded Indonesia and conquered Indonesia, renamed it as Area 17 and its citizens " seventeen".

Schneizel opened a negotiation with Euro Universe.

**2017 a.t.b. **

Schneizel succeed in negotiating a cease of fire agreement with Euro Universe.

Britannia invaded Middle Eastern Federation with Cornelia in command.

...Please Review..


End file.
